


High Life

by suaviter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (more or less), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo is Estella, F/M, Great Expectations in Space, Snoke is Miss Havisham, and Luke is Magwitch, in which Rey is Pip
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter
Summary: 레일로, 위대한 유산 AU





	High Life

 

선후 관계가 인과 관계를 의미하는 것은 아니다. 레이가 호스니언 프라임의 사관학교에서 처음으로 배운 것 중 하나였다.

“구 공화국에서 있었던 케이스 하나를 살펴보죠. 여러분이 분리주의를 주장하며 분란을 일으키고 있는 어떤 무장집단을 진압하는 임무를 맡은 함장이라고 가정해 봅시다.”

교수가 말했다. 강의실은 반원형이었고 마흔 명 정도의 학생들이 그녀를 둘러싸고 앉아 있었다.

“아노앗 섹터 이곳 저곳에 출몰하며 해적질과 테러를 일삼고 있는 이들의 본거지를 찾기 위해 여러분은 아이선 무역로 주변의 교통 상황을 모니터링하고 있습니다. 그러던 어느 날, 여러분은 파이터 수 기를 포함한 일단의 미등록 함선들이 무역로 입구에 위치한 사막 행성인 마타우를 떠나는 것을 포착하고 통신을 통해 소속과 목적지를 밝힐 것을 요구합니다. 하지만 상대는 불응하고 하이퍼스페이스로 진입해 도주하고 맙니다.

“여러분이 알기로 마타우에는 민간인 정착지가 존재하지 않으며, 도주한 함선들의 기종은 분리주의자들에 대한 목격 기록에서 묘사된 것과 대부분 일치했기에 여러분은 이 행성 어딘가에 여러분이 찾던 근거지가 있을 것으로 판단하고 부하들에게 해당 함선들이 어디서 출발했는지 찾아내라고 지시합니다. 그리고 몇 시간 뒤, 채 반나절도 지나지 않아서 여러분은 근처 행성계의 공화국 도시에서 대규모의 공공시설 테러가 발생해 수천 명의 사상자가 났다는 소식을 듣게 됩니다. 그리고 그와 거의 동시에 정확한 용도나 규모를 파악하기 어려운 지하 시설을 발견하였으며 그 시설에서 아까 놓쳤던 것과 유사한 함선 여러 대가 이륙하기 직전이라는 보고를 받습니다. 지금 궤도 폭격을 실행하면 이 함선들이 또다른 테러 공격을 감행하기 전에 확실하게 궤멸시킬 수 있을 것이라는 분석과 함께 말입니다. 이 함선들은 작고 날렵해, 이 기회를 놓칠 경우 그들이 또다시 도주하는 것을 여러분이 막을 수 있으리라는 보장은 없습니다. 이런 상황에서 여러분이라면 어떻게 하겠습니까?”

교수는 학생들에게 손을 들게 했다. 3/4 정도의 학생들이 지하 시설에 대한 폭격을 명령하겠다는 쪽에 손을 들었다. 레이는 고민하다가 옆에 앉은 핀이 조심스럽게 손을 드는 것을 보고 대열에 합류했다. 로즈는 굳게 입을 다물고 앉아서는 움직이지 않았다. 

“그래요, 내가 지금까지 수업을 하면서 봐온 바로는 대다수의 학생들이 폭격을 명령하는 쪽을 선택했습니다.”

트윌렉 교수는 미소 지으며 말했다. 유난히 새하얀 이가 파란 피부와 날카로운 대조를 이뤘다.

“어쩌면 당연한 선택이라고까지 말할 수 있을 겁니다. 이륙하려는 자들은 테러리스트인 것이 거의 확실해 보이고, 이들을 제거함으로써 수천 명의 무고한 시민들의 목숨을 구할 수 있을 테니까요.”

손을 들었던 학생들은 그녀의 말에 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이건 옛 공화국 시절에 있었던 사례라고 내가 아까 말했을 겁니다.”

교수는 말을 이었다.

“그때 여러분의 위치에 있었던 함장의 이름은 태런드 코란도였고 그도 여러분 대부분처럼 폭격을 명령했습니다. 결론부터 말하자면 그의 판단은 결과가 좋지 못했습니다.  그가 폭격한 지하 시설은 단순한 밀수꾼들의 비밀 기지였던 것으로 뒤늦게 밝혀졌고 이 사실이 알려지자 아노앗 섹터의 행성들은 분노했습니다. 밀수는 분명 죄지만, 상대가 공화국 함대에 대한 뚜렷하고 즉각적인 위협임이 명백하지 않은 상황에서 함대가 선공한 것은 어떤 법 조항으로도 정당화될 수 없는 행동이었기 때문입니다. 더욱이 이 폭격으로 희생된 이들 중에는 밀수꾼들뿐만 아니라 그 가족들까지 포함되어 있었죠. 아노앗 섹터의 여섯 항성계를 포함, 여러 행성들이 이 일을 근거로 삼아 분리주의 진영에 합류했고 분쟁은 내전이 되었습니다. 이 전쟁이 정리되기까지는 총 5년이 걸렸고 그동안 20만 명의 인명이 희생되었습니다. 코란도 함장은 종전 직후에 자살했습니다.”

넓은 강의실에 정적이 흘렀다.

“너무 극단적인 사례라고 생각할 수도 있을 겁니다.”

교수는 말했다.

“밀수꾼들이 우연히 테러리스트들이 활개치던 지역에서 활동하고 있었을 확률, 그 밀수꾼들이 사용한 기종이 우연히 테러리스트들의 그것과 같았을 확률, 그리고 그들이 단속을 피해 도주한 직후에 테러 공격이 발생했을 확률, 이 모든 우연이 겹치고 겹쳐 이런 끔찍한 결과를 낳을 확률이 얼마나 되겠냐고 생각할 수도 있겠죠. 하지만 정말 그게 그렇게 낮은 확률일까요? 우선 아노앗 섹터, 특히 아이선 무역로는 코렐리안 무역대로에서 갈라져 나오는 항로입니다. 당연히 밀수꾼들이 많을 수밖에 없죠. 밀수꾼들과 분리주의자들은 모두 법망 바깥에서 활동하는 자들이었으므로 날렵함과 기본적인 수준 이상의 전투력 등 그들이 함선에서 원하는 특성이, 그리고 결과적으로 택하는 기종이 겹치게 되는 것은 이상한 일이 아닙니다. 밀수꾼들이 공화국 단속을 피해 도망치는 일은 은하계 전역에서 하루에도 수천, 수만 번은 발생하는 일이고요. 하지만,”

교수는 잠시 말을 멈추었다 다시 이었다.

“확률이 낮든 높든 그건 중요한 게 아닙니다.  내가 하고자 하는 말은, 아무리 확률이 낮아 보인다 해도 그런 일은 분명히 발생할 수 있다는 사실만은 알고 있어야 한다는 겁니다. 어떤 사건이 일어나고 그 뒤에 다른 사건이 일어났다고 해서 두 사건이 인과관계를 갖는 것은 아닙니다.”

이 교훈을 조금 더 귀담아 듣고 마음에 새겨두었더라면 뭔가 바뀌었을까? 레이는 여러 번 스스로에게 물어보았다. 그랬더라면 결과가 달랐을까? 또는 거기까지 도달하기 위한 과정이 조금 더 수월했을까?

(만약 그랬을 거라고 한다면, 그녀는 그 다른 길을 원했을까?) 

 

 


End file.
